


Magpie

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kleptomania, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Kleptomaniac Merlin.The Dragon part of Merlin loves to hoard shiny things. He's also obsessed with Arthur's golden hair.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 370
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	Magpie

Merlin isn't sure when it started. He had always liked sparkly things. He had spent hours by the stream near his village on sunny days, just watching as the sun cast light on the water. Merlin used to reach out and grab it, trying to catch that glimmer. He was always disappointed, his hands always came back empty and wet. 

He had been particularly fond of collecting coins. Not to spend, just to keep and look at. He had liked the gleam on knives and swords. He had stopped after his mother had shouted at him for grabbing one, not thinking of it's sharp edges. 

It had stopped for a while when Merlin first moved to Camelot, he had gotten annoyed with swords and having to clean Arthur's boots until they shined. The metal of the bath didn't tempt him, it only succeeded at irritating him.

Eventually Merlin got more comfortable in Camelot, a budding friendship had started between himself and Arthur but with his new contentedness came the urge to collect things. His mind was no longer occupied with fantasies of killing Arthur every time he shouted his name. 

Being a servant meant having access to swords, jewellery, dresses. All the things that the nobility loved and owned surrounded him and all of them winked at him temptingly. 

Arthur had caught him at it once, he'd been admiring one of Morgana's dresses. It was beaded with gems, the golden thread had shimmered. Merlin had held it up in front of him and watched as the light danced and reflected over it. Arthur had opened the door, made a teasing remark and sent him on his way.

Gwen had found him looking at a visiting nobles jewelry box. The necklace had been clutched in his hand, hidden in his fist before it had slipped between his fingers and betrayed his guilt. Gwen had urged him to put it back but he couldn't bring himself to. They were all put under Merlin's bed, his secret stash. 

Arthur had been slowly growing his hair out, it was so gradual that Merlin hadn't noticed. So when he came in and Arthur was combing it he stopped still, unable to look away.

Merlin had always admired Arthur's hair and had managed to control himself but now it was undeniable. He watched the way it shone in the sunlight, the long strands glittered as Arthur drew the comb through it.

Arthur had just put the comb down when Merlin reached out and put his hands in Arthur's hair, watching it shimmer with the change of the light as he sifted his fingers through it.

Arthur had looked at him quizzically. Merlin blushed lightly and removed his hand. 

Arthur smiled gently. "You're like a magpie." 

"A magpie?" Merlin questioned, still looking at Arthur's hair entranced.

"They like shiny things."'

Merlin swallowed. "Oh." 

Did this mean he'd found his stash? He must've done. Was he going to be put in prison? He'd have to return the things, no doubt. He couldn't even remember who half the things belonged to. He panicked. It must've been evident on his face. 

Arthur's smile widened. "Come here, you big idiot."

He grabbed Merlin pulling him forward. 

"My little magpie." He cooed, his nose brushed Merlin's.

Merlin blushed and tucked his face into Arthur's shoulder. 

The next day Arthur bought Merlin a richly decorated cloak, with lots of beading and decoration - it was rather decadent. He also got him a shining golden brooch to fasten it with.

Merlin was delighted, and so was Arthur whenever he saw the great big smile on Merlin's face as he touched the brooch or when he wore the cloak and frolicked in it.

Arthur spoiled Merlin from that day onward, gifting him little things- shiny rocks, coins, and bigger things too; gems the size of fists, jewelry and a heavily adorned chest to keep it all in.

Merlin's hoard grew bigger but Arthur didn't care. He would build a new castle for Merlin to keep all his things in, if he needed to.

And someday, someday soon, Arthur was sure he'd give his magpie a crown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at endings
> 
> In medieval times a brooch was the classic item of choice to give a lover because it showed their wealth, it was pretty and shiny and it helped keep their clothes on. I think this tradition/gift should be brought back. And so should cloaks


End file.
